On Tour
by Yuki Hi Hono'o
Summary: Shuichi is on tour, what will he do when Yuki randomly shows up in his hotel room one night? Rated for lemon, don't read unless yer a smutt fan.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, not me!

------_  
_

_Sigh._

Shuichi looked around at the bland hotel room. They'd been forced to stay in this crummy hotel while on this stop of the tour because of the fangirls.

The rabid psychotic fangirls that is.

They'd staked out all the 5 star hotels for miles in every direction, followed every limo for blocks. 'Why?' you may ask. Well, for two reasons.

#1 He was Shindo Shuichi, the uncrowned king of pop music; and more importantly, #2 his boyfriend was the amazingly hot, extremely cool, sweet, loving god of romance Eiri Yuki, who loved Shuichi more than anything else in the world and would do anything and everything for his beloved.

Oh yes, Shuichi thought, it sounded pretty good in his head.

Heaving another sigh, the pink haired youth hopped off the bed's crummy mattress; the springs were promising him a rough night.

He walked over to the small chest of drawers on the others side of the room, pausing to fix a stray hair in the old mirror before picking up the picture sitting beside it.

It was a picture of a tall blond man glaring at the camera; his mouh open in the middle of demanding his picture not be taken. Shuichi sniffled sadly, he really missed Yuki. He gave his head a shake then replaced the picture, muttering softly to himself for a minute.

"Maybe me being away will make Yuki realize how much he loves me and misses me." the popstar said to himself, breaking his melancholly mood.

With that in mind, Shuichi took one last look in the mirror before walking out the door. Tossing and catching the keys to his room, the pink haired singer wandered down the hall in search of an elevator. He had a band meeting to discuss the success of their tour and Hiro's room was on a seperate floor.

Finally finding the much looked for transportation he pressed the downward pointing arrow before stepping back to where he could see the floor numbers light up one at a time. With a soft ding, the doors slowly slid open, revealing the small room with its peeling waslls and worn carpet.

After pessing the numbers he wanted, Shuichi settled himself into the corner, cheerfully preparing for the long ride, one floor at a time. After all, no one said you had to press just _one_ button.

Soft music played in the background, slowly drilling it's way into his skull. _Ding!_ Went the doors as they openend at each floor. _'Maybe hitting each button wasn't such a god idea...' _he thought.

A few minutes later (and therefore a few minutes too long in Shuichi's mind) the doors released one last painfully annoying ding and slid open on the floor he wanted. With a large smile on his face, Shuichi skipped out happily and went down the hall to Hiro's room and it's promised reward of the pocky he planned to steal from his friend's endless stash.

The door to the main lobby swung open. Bystanders stopped and stared as a tall blond man walked in, sunglasses glinting in the dim light and his trench coat falling to hang around his ankles.

He took a minute to survey the room before making his way over to the service desk in the middle of the far wall. His shiny black shoes clicked softly against the floor tiles as he crossed the room, collecting curious looks in his wake.

"Which room is Shindo in?" he asked, pushing his glasses down his nose to better see the woman at the desk. She stared ast his amazing golden eyes for a minute before stuttering out the recquested imformation, not even bothering to ask who he was.

The tall man turned and abruptly strode off in the direction of the elevaters, ignoring the watchful eyes flollowing his every move.

The golden eyes intently watched the elevator doors, as if to see through them. The elevator was moving extremely slowly. "Some idiot must be stopping at every damn floor." he growled under his breath.

The doors opened and he entered, wasting no time in pressing the desired floor butttons. As if sensing his impatience, the elevator climbed the floors in a relatively short time.

He walked impatiently through the halls until he found the room he wanted. The door was wide open and the room appeared to be empty.

"Idiot" he muttered again before walking in and heading over to the bed. With a glare at his watch, Yuki Eiri settled in to wait.

"...and my mattress sucks!" Shuichi whined, the half eaten pocky stick in his hand being used as a tool for emphasis.

Hiro heaved a huge sigh. "We just have one concert to do tommorrow and then we can move on to the next city, we're almost finished the tour."

"Besides, you're better off than some of us Shindou-kun! You at least don't have... _them..._ next door to you!" Suguru added with a shudder. "I have to wear a disguise to leave my own room!"

Shuichi puffed out his cheeks and sulked, glaring at the floor.

"Well if that's all we need to talk about, then we should probably get some sleep." Hiro said; looking questionenly at K-san.

K nodded his head, smiling. "Yes, get some sleep or I shall be foreced to put you to sleep... PERMANENTLY!" Laughing maniacly he pulled a handgun out of his coat pocket and shot a hole through the poor innocent chair that happened to catch his eye.

Silence filled the room, followed by frantic goodnights as everyone attempted to leave at once.

Shuichi made his way up to his room through the moonlit hallways in silence, and amazing feat for the singer. He pressed the buttons of the elevator absently, lost in the thought of home, and by defiintion, Yuki.

Shuichi sighed sadly, heartsick. He hadn't seen his lover in a couple of weeks now, and everytime he called, he got the answering machine. He was so lost in depression and homesickness by the time he made it back to his room he didn't notice the now shut door shone with the light coming from underneath it.

He threw open the door, blinking in surprised confusion as his eyes adjusted to the light. Had he finally lost it? Did he miss Yuki so much that his sex-deprived mind had conjured an image of the man?

"Are you going to hurry up and shut that door, damn brat?" the Yuki-apparation asked, glaring.

Shuichi obeyed, shutting the door as his eyes filled with tears, then relased a love filled cry of "Yuki!" before flinging himself at the blond author like a white cat's fur to a black shirt.

The pink haired singer burried his face in his lover's shoulders and clung to him. He smiled wider and tasted salty tears when he felt the author's arms wrap themselves around him, one hand sliding up to stroke his hair.  
"I love you and I missed you so much Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed, hugging his love tighter. There was silence for a few minutes then Yuki's arms tightened around him and a gruff "I missed you too." was reluctantly murmered into his pink mop of hair.

Shuichi looked up in wonder, Yuki rarely admitted those kinds of things! "But... why are you here?" Shuichi asked, confusion returning two fold.

Yuki coughed and looked away for a minute, trying to regain his composure. A faint blush remained, though he managed to growl a strained sounding "Because I didn't have your ass to fuck for the last two weeks."

Shuichi made a pouty face, "You didn't miss _me_, just myass!" Yuki leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly before saying "That's right brat, and now I've come to collect." He leaned down and kissed Shuichi again, but more forcefully this time and the singer closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to Yuki in responce.  
The pink haired vocallist slid his hands up until they were around Yuki's neck, opening his mouth for his lover. The blond man's hand stopped stroking the singer's hair and threaded its way through it, pulling the boy against his mouth harder and pushing his tongue into Shuichi's mouth, beginning the dance for dominance.

Shuichi moaned sofly and began shifting his hips in an effort to relieve some of the growing heat and pressure gathering between his legs. His hands began moving of their own accord, slowly and sensually unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, running over the muscular chest they found underneath. Yuki drew back from the kiss and lowered his head down to gently nip the singer's neck just below his ear, pausing for a minute before beginning to nibble his way down. All the while the blond's hands began to inch their way up under his lover's shirt, carressing his sides before running a gentle finger lightly up his spine.

Shuichi rewarded him with a deep groan, arching his back and grinding his pelvis against the buldge in Yuki's pants, reveling in the rush of pleasure. Yuki grabbed hold of the base of his vocallist's legs, lifting the boy and standing. He turned around and laid the pink haired teen on the bed, sliding the boy's shirt up over his head and throwing it to one side of the room.

Shuichi stared up at his lover, admiring the tall man's abs as he breathed heavily, Yuki oblidged him by removing his unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way.

The author advanced hungrily on the submissive singer spread over the bed, hands moving as if to create a map of the boy's body in his mind for future referance.

Shuichi moaned again, eyes drifting closed and fingers curling into the ruffled sheets as he felt Yuki's teeth on his right nipple. Nipping it softly, the blond began to suck, his hands continuing eagerly downwards on their mission. The man's fingers twitched slightly, easing their way under his pink haired lover's belt, making their way down to the prize hidden inside.

Shuichi gasped and bucked wildly as he felt Yuki's fingers running along his shaft. The singer arched his back and made a desperate whine as the welcome fingers slid away, then quieted as the hand, seemingly on its own, crawled along his pant's waisteband, slowly drawing them down.

Yuki's mouth returned to his love's neck, pinching it in his teeth, beginning to leave his mark on the soft flesh as he slowly bared the slim body beneath him. The vocallist's hands worked themselves free from the folds of the sheets and grasped hold of his dominant lover's pants, quickly fumbling them open. Pleasure and desire in a painful mix causing him to loose control of his body.

Yuki lifted himself from the bed, throwing the last of Shuichi's clothing to the floor before slipping out of his boxers and undone pants. With a sadistic grin, he shoved his fingers in his lover's mouth for a minute before moving them down to begin to loosen the boy. Shuichi opened his pleasure clouded eyes to stare up at him before maoning "No... Yuki... I want you... inside..." his head fell back as he relaesed a particularily load groan.

Yuki's smile widened, "You want what?" The singer whimpered and looked at him pleedingly. "I want you... inside... me..." he blushed but kept looking at the tall blond.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yuki smirked, lining himself up with Shuichi's entrance. He leaned forward to lock lips with the boy then drove himself in. Shuichi gave a painful gasp, panting, but after a second he began bucking his hips, egging Yuki on. Yuki oblidged quickly, pulling back until only the tip of his large shaft was inside the boy, then pushing back in slowly. His hands began to move again, one holding him up, while the other slid between Shuichi's legs, stroking the boy's painfully stiff erection, feeling its head begin to weep.

Yuki could feel his need building stronger and stronger as he rammed himself into Shuichi harder and faster. He reveled in the feeling of the singer's sweat slick body beneath his own, the pants and moans that always turned him on. Louder, he wanted them louder. Shuichi gave a huge cry as the author's shaft struck his prostrate and began driving his hips down towards the tall man, moaning like an animal.

"Yuki... oh... god... Yuki!" he was groaning, causing Yuki to pound into his slender body with more and more desperation. "H-harder..."

The pink haired vocallist cried out again, his whole body shuddering as he climaxed. Yuki gave one last desperate thrust into him before he shuddered out his own release, collasping onto the slender body beneath him.

Shuichi looked up at him through half closed lids, letting them slide closed as Yuki slid out of him and gently met his love's lips with his own. After a minute, the novellist drew back, running a hand along the beautiful boy's cheek, smiling softly before standing. Shuichi smiled too, lost in the love he'd seen in those golden eyes, so lost he didn't hear Yuki return. His own purple eyes slide open again as the man began cleaning him of the sticky liquid coating his slender form.

There was a rustling sound of sheets and then he was being lifted into the bed. He sighed and rolled over to hug Yuki's muscular frame when the warm body laid down next to him.

Shuichi lifted his head to smile at his love, stretching his neck out to kiss Yuki on the cheek. A strong hand reached up to push his head down onto the author's chest and Yuki growled out a tired sounding "Stop squriming and sleep, damn brat." He nuzzeled his face under Yuki's chin and murmured "I love you." softly, smiling sleepily as he heard and even softer "I love you too." in responce.

For the first time in two weeks, Shuichi fell asleep feeling as though his heart was whole, encircled in the arms of his love.

"...I want new world!!"

Shuichi held the final note, drawing out the last of his breath as the crowd screamed and applauded, crying out their love of the singer on the stage. With a final thank-you, Shuichi headed off-stage, excitement warring with exhaustion on his face. Today had been one of his best preformances ever, he seemed to sing life into the concert hall.

Hiro waved to the crowd before making his own way off-stage, his thoughts on what had inspired such a concert out of his friend. As he glanced out at the audience, he thought he caught a glimpse of a tall blond man with sunglasses leaving from the back door.

He shook his head and laughed, there was no way Yuki would show up here...

...was there...?"

END


End file.
